


Whatever You Want

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Vampire!Flint Universe [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anyone remember NC-17? This is past that, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Face-Fucking, Kinky, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vampires, Way past it, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Set a few weeks afterMarket Day, something Thomas mentioned comes up again. John is all too eager for it, but James is a bit wary. That doesn't last long and smut ensues. A lot of smut. I honestly have no better summery.This is part of my Vampire!Flint verse and contains biting and blood! *evil cackle* You don'thaveto have read the other stories, but it would be recommended.





	Whatever You Want

“What were you like, before?” Thomas wondered out loud, fingers carding through John's hair where his head was lying on Thomas' stomach.

“Before James?” John asked with a smirk, turning his head over to gaze at Thomas. “What you're really asking me is _'When did I become as wanton as a back alley whore, begging for cock'_ , isn't it?” John pressed the softest of kisses to Thomas' stomach, a direct contrast to his dirty words, pleased when Thomas drew in a sharp breath.

“Something along those lines, yes,” the former lord admitted, his fingers tightening a bit in John's hair.

John shrugged, turning on his back so that he could more easily stare up at the blond man, his head rising and falling with each breath Thomas took.

“It feels good,” he admitted, trying to form his feelings into words. “It feels...liberating.”

“It feels liberating to be treated like a two penny hooker?” Thomas asked, raising his eyebrows.

“How do you know how much a hooker costs?” John threw back and Thomas paused. There was silence for a long moment before they both burst out laughing, John turning his head to bury his nose against Thomas' skin, chuckling.

“You didn't answer my question,” Thomas sighed, his laughter fading as his hand returned to John's hair.

“I don't know,” John shrugged. “I was...James could tell you better.”

“Tell you what?” James questioned, sticking his head in the door as he passed.

“What I was like before I turned into a two penny hooker,” John grinned, tilting his head back so he could see James standing in the doorframe, though he and the rest of the room were upside down as a result.

James raised his eyebrows, stepping into the room and standing by the bed, peering down at John with curiosity, obviously waiting for an elaboration.

“What he means is what he was like before you and he, before he knew you were a vampire,” Thomas said, poking John in the side and causing the other man to squeak indignantly and shove his hand away. “From what I gather he's changed a great deal.”

“He was a lying, thieving shit,” James said, crossing his arms. “He stole five million Spanish dollars out from under me. Twice. He lied to get on my crew, he lied to stay there, and he never, ever, knew when to keep his mouth shut.”

John stuck his tongue out and James cracked, his sour face replaced by a large grin.

“I was selfish,” John said, smiling at James, still upside down. “I only cared about myself, I only trusted myself. I'd been hurt too many times, left behind too many times, been put down too many times, I wasn't about to let myself be destroyed by the likes of pirates,” he said softly and James tilted his head, curious at the barest hint to Silver's background, a background he still didn't know about. The only detail given was that it had obviously been bad, but he was still curious.

“And then you met James,” Thomas said softly and John chuckled.

“And he tried to kill me. Remember?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at James.

James nodded, remembering the night in the wrecks well. He uncrossed his arms and leaned down on the bed, hovering over John mere inches between their faces.

“Would you like to know a secret?” he said softly and John nodded, swallowing. “Even if you'd had the page on you, I wouldn't have killed you right away.”

“No?” John managed, his breath speeding up as the look in James' eyes sent the blood pooling below the sheet that covered him from the waist down.

“No,” James whispered. “I would have fucked you first.”

John whimpered then his eyes hardened. “Why the fuck didn't you say something before?” he snapped, suddenly grouchy. “We could have been fucking for _months_ before that incident in the doldrums.”

James broke away from the intense stare, straightening up as he chuckled. “It's been two years, you're going to get irritated with me now?”

“We lost six months,” John grumbled, crossing his arms and turning away petulantly. Thomas chuckled, covering his mouth with one hand to hold in his laughter.

“Does this mean I haven't sufficiently made it up to you?” James asked with his own chuckle as he sat on the bed next to Thomas' hip, reaching a hand out to play with John's hair, his fingers brushing Thomas' as he shared a smile with the other man.

“Not remotely,” John said, wondering how long he could draw this game out. He wasn't really mad, he'd suspected James had wanted him before the first blood incident, when he'd proceeded to fuck John into oblivion while drinking from him, but he was having fun toying with him.

“What would you like then,” James whispered against his ear, leaning close enough that the hair of his beard scratched across Thomas' skin and caused the blond man to shiver. John blinked, then looked up at Thomas, his cheeks coloring. Thomas blinked at him for few moments before he smiled, suspecting he knew where John's mind was.

“John?” he asked softly, face open as he trailed his fingers along John's throat. “Is it what we talked about a few weeks ago, when we were together?”

James glanced at him as John nodded, his breath speeding up. Thomas smiled softly, his fingers resting loosely around John's throat as the other man's eyes fluttered shut and he arched into Thomas' hand. At James' curious expression Thomas leaned close and whispered in his ear, smiling when James' eyes drifted shut and he shivered.

“Are you sure?” he asked John a minute later, watching the dark haired mans eyes blink open, already clouded with lust.

“I'm sure,” he said huskily, moaning when Thomas' fingers slid along his throat, rubbing soft circles against his skin.

“You stop us if you're uncomfortable,” James said, not quite happy with this arrangement, though he could admit he was very intrigued. John nodded, reaching for his hand and squeezing.

Thomas' fingers slipped from around his neck as he turned over on his stomach, draped over Thomas as he reached for James, pulling him up on his knees so he could get his hands around James' hips and pull him forward, mouthing his cock through the fabric of his trousers, making James' head fall back as he moaned. Moving up, he tugged at the laces with his teeth, getting James' trousers open with only his mouth and tugging them away so he could get his lips around James' cock, humming when he did. James' hand buried in his hair as Thomas trailed his fingers down John's spine, pushing the sheet away and baring him completely to their eyes.

Still trapped by John lying across his lap, Thomas reached for the oil on the side table and covered three fingers before trailing them back down John's spine and between his cheeks, rubbing the oil around carefully, teasingly as John moaned around James' cock. James detangled his fingers long enough to tug his black shirt over his head and toss it away, before the returned to John's hair, hissing when John let the barest hint of teeth scrap over his cock as he pulled back enough to speak.

“James,” he said huskily, catching the other mans eye and frowning. “Are you alright with this?”

James glanced helplessly at Thomas who nodded, telling him that _'_ _Y_ _es, John is really alright, he wants_ _this_ _,'_ and James took a shuddering breath, nodding.

“Then get-” John was cut off by James tightening his grip and tilting his hips forward, filling John's mouth with his cock and the other man groaned loudly, eyes sliding shut as James fucked his mouth slowly.

“You love this, don't you?” James growled, rewarded with John's moan vibrating around him. He continued to slowly pump his hips as he watched Thomas press a finger inside John, moving slowly in and out, spreading the oil liberally. John gasped as Thomas added a second finger, moaning loudly around James cock, as James tightened his grip on John's hair.

Thomas continued to work his fingers in as James stilled, allowing John to take control and suck and lick him the way he wanted, smiling at the younger mans moan as he sucked on the very head of James' cock. He let James drop from his mouth when Thomas worked a third finger into him, groaning as he pushed his hips back.

“Please, fuck me soon,” he managed through panting breaths.

“Can I blindfold you?” Thomas whispered and John moaned, tilting up on his elbows to kiss Thomas deeply.

“You can do anything you want to me,” he whispered, loud enough for them both to hear.

Thomas smiled softly, tracing a hand down John's face before reaching for the drawer again and drawing out a long strip of silky black cloth, one he'd previously used to tie up James. Thomas wrapped the cloth around John's eyes, obscuring his vision and tying it securely before turning to James, running a thumb along his lip and dipping into his mouth, brushing over his fangs, causing James to grin as he understood. Nodding slightly he leaned forward and kissed Thomas deeply, nipping at his lips just enough to send his senses higher before he broke away and leaned over John, who was still on his hands and knees, shaking a little as he strained to hear what was happening over him.

James ran his hands across John's back lightly, before brushing aside his hair, running his fingers over the bite scars on his neck, asking for permission.

“God yes,” John rasped, tilting his head in invitation. Smirking, James lowered his lips to John's skin, mouthing along his shoulder before he pulled his lip back and sank his fangs in, eyes rolling back at the taste. No matter how many times he tasted John it was always as intoxicating as the first time, sending him spiraling on a cloud of sensation as he felt John't pulse so close it was almost like he'd crawled inside the other man's chest and curled around heart.

“Fuck,” John gasped as James drew back, closing the wound with his tongue and pulling away entirely for a moment, shuffling around on the bed before his hands returned, this time accompanied by Thomas'. John moaned, determined to figure out whose hands were where as they touched him, running over his skin slowly, driving him mad. The haze of pure lust from the bite was threatening to carry him beyond thought but he held onto his higher functions for the moment.

Feeling pressure on his lips and he opened them immediately, swallowing the cock that slid into his mouth, smiling as he licked the underside gently, feeling a body shuddering above him. Knowing that it was Thomas in his mouth made him shiver, recognizing both the shape and the taste and he opened his mouth wide, allowing Thomas to sink down his throat, cutting off his air and holding himself there until he began to choke, his throat constricting. Thomas moaned above him before pulling back, allowing him to gasp in a lungful of air before he repeated the process again and again until John was shaking, spots swimming behind his eyes from the lack of air. The next time Thomas sank all the way in John felt pressure on his hole and he tried to push his hips back desperately, only to feel a hand in his hair, tugging roughly.

“Stay still,” James growled against his ear, body plastering to John's back as he pressed his cock forward, sliding slowly into John, each movement pressing him forward, shoving Thomas' cock deeper into his throat.

John's cock was aching between his legs, his hands too busy holding himself up to even think about touching himself, too distracted by Thomas and James fucking him to even consider trying to put his weight on one hand long enough to try. Thomas pulled his cock free and John whimpered, trying to chase him, only to be slammed back roughly on James' cock, a gasp ripping from his throat.

“Do you want more?” Thomas whispered against his ear and John nodded, nearly sobbing. He wanted everything, whatever they wanted to give him, whatever they wanted to use him for. He felt so perfect like this, knowing he could trust the two men not to hurt him, trusting them with everything he had. He shuddered when he felt something smooth and silky sliding around his throat and pause. He nodded, whole body humming in anticipation. The silk tightened slightly, still remaining loose around his neck as he felt fingers tying a knot, then it tightened slowly, pressing against his throat and cutting off his air.

“Fuck,” he managed, his hands tightening on the sheets as James began to pump in and out again, holding the silk tight against John's throat as he kept him in place with his other hand on John's hip. The silk tightened and he gasped, his mouth falling open. He was expecting Thomas' cock when it slid into his mouth and he swallowed eagerly, his head spinning as he gasped, every nerve in his body tingling dully, feeling somewhat like he was submerged in fog.

Grunting James snapped his hips forward roughly, slamming into John at the perfect angle to have him screaming, if his mouth wasn't otherwise completely occupied. He could feel his release coming up on him and he tugged on the silk before releasing it as Thomas pulled out, allowing John to gasp for a moment, whole body shaking before he pulled it back, continuing his punishing rhythm as John whimpered loudly, his knuckles white against the sheets as he fought to stay upright.

“Fuck, John, your fucking mouth,” Thomas groaned, jerking his hips forward, his hands so tight on John's hair it had to be painful and there were tears leaking from under the cloth covering John's eyes.

“Please,” he managed to whisper the next time Thomas pulled away and Thomas groaned, sliding back in as far as he could go, shuddering when John sucked him hard, sending him over the edge and swallowing eagerly as the tie around his throat loosened and he shook as James slid his hand around and to John's cock, gripping him tightly as he fucked forward hard, cock sliding across the nerves inside John again and again until John was coming hard, whimpering around Thomas as he spilled across the sheets, his ass clenching down on James who groaned, spilling deep inside John as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

Thomas shuddered, completely spent, pulling away as he became too sensitive, pulling carefully from John's mouth and collapsing to the bed in time to see James curling over John's back, arms wrapped around him as he shuddered. Shaking, they collapsed to the side, both of them panting heavily as Thomas reached out and pulled the blindfold and the silk away, running him thumb over the light marks at John's neck, drawing a weak shiver from the other man.

“Alright?” he asked, receiving a nod in response, John's eyes not opening as he tried to regain his breath. When James pulled away he whimpered before rolling over and burying his head against James' chest, crying softly.

“John?” James asked, worry in his voice as he put his arms around John and held him, Thomas sliding close against John's back and his arms snaking around the smaller mans waist.

“That was amazing,” John managed weakly, his voice hoarse. “I've never felt so good in my whole life.”

“I can't say I understand,” James said softly, “But I'm glad it made you happy.”

“Mm,” John managed to hum, snuggling his cheek against James' chest as he drifted off to sleep.

“Alright?” Thomas asked quietly, tangling his fingers with James'. James nodded with a soft smile, his eyelids growing heavy as he yawned. Outside the window the sun had set and a chill was starting to sweep through the house, an indication that fall was coming.

Seeing him shiver slightly, Thomas grabbed a heavier blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped them all in it, content to use John's back as a pillow, James' fingers slipping into his hair as he drifted off, the sound of the other two breathing lulling him to sleep, James dropping off soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.........
> 
> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
